Generally known examples of a vehicle air-conditioning control method include that shown in FIG. 10. That is, in the vehicle air-conditioning control method of the related art, as shown in FIG. 10, electric power input from a pantograph 23 is supplied to an auxiliary power-supply device 24, whereby an air-conditioning power is generated and is supplied to an air-conditioning apparatus 25. The air-conditioning apparatus 25 uses an air-conditioning control apparatus 26 so as to control the number of operating units, the operating frequency, and the running time of air-conditioning compressors inside the air-conditioning apparatus 25, or so as to control the running speed of an electric motor of an indoor fan, thereby performing air-conditioning performance control.
The air-conditioning control apparatus 26 has a microcomputer incorporated thereinto, and an air-conditioning reference temperature stored in a storage area is subjected to various corrections and is sequentially calculated. The various corrections are calculated on the basis of an in-vehicle temperature measured by an in-vehicle temperature sensor 28 provided inside the vehicle, an outside air temperature measured by an outside air temperature sensor 30 provided on the exterior of the vehicle, an in-vehicle humidity measured by a humidity sensor 29 provided inside the vehicle, and the occupancy rate of this vehicle, which is measured by a load-compensating sensor 31 provided in the vehicle.
Hitherto, regarding vehicle occupancy rate and outside air temperature, the vehicle occupancy rate and the outside air temperature when a vehicle is running are measured. Furthermore, there is a method in which inter-station vehicle occupancy rate information for each time zone, which is created in advance on the basis of actual results, has been stored in storage means as inter-station vehicle occupancy rate information on a day of the week basis, on a day of the month basis, on a vehicle operation form basis, or on a vehicle basis (see, for example, PTL 1).
In addition, there is a method in which control of air-conditioning performance is performed on the basis of an air-conditioning load, which is predicted on the basis of the environment information at the present time and the environment information stored in the past (see, for example, PTL 2).                In addition, there is a method in which data including the driving information on an air conditioner and the position information of the vehicle is transmitted periodically to a management computer, and the management computer stores the data and performs processing (see, for example, PTL 3).        